mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tetsu Inada
is a seiyū who works for Aoni Production. Notable voice roles Anime TV *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' (Bake neko - Odajima) *''Bamboo Blade'' (Kenzaburō Ishibashi) *''Bleach'' (Sajin Komamura and Love Aikawa) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (Oyabon) *''Buso Renkin'' (Saruwatari) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Gahard Vallen) *''Cromartie High School'' (Akira Maeda) *''Daigunder'' (Bullion) *''Dan Doh!!'' (Takuya Akano) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Lude) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (Nappa) *''Fairy Tail'' (Brain/Zero) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Roa) *''Gankutsuou'' (Maximilien Morrel) *''Ga-Rei: Zero'' (Kouji Iwahata) *''Gundam 00'' (Barrack Zinin) *''Gunparade Orchestra'' (Ryuma Taniguchi) *''Hikarian'' (E4 Power, Tokusha-tai Doctor) *''InuYasha'' (Mukotsu, Manten) *''Kiddy Grade'' (A-ou) *''Kobato'' (Ioyorgi, Kurogane) *''Le Chevalier d'Eon'' (King Louis XV) *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' (Gueulemer) *''The Mars Daybreak'' (Rich) *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' (Donabe) *''One Piece'' (Richie, Patty, Purin-Purin, Broggy, Mr. 1, Jesus Burgess, Tilestone) *''Overman King Gainer'' (Shinjin) *''Rec'' (Aomori) *''Saint Seiya'' (Alraune Queen) *''Samurai 7'' (Gorobei Katayama) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' (Elzam V. Branstein) *''Tales of Eternia'' (Ifrit) *''Trinity Blood'' (Brother Petro) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Kurogane)Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *''Turn A Gundam'' (Harry Ord) *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' (Anaconda, MAXman, Dead Signal, Ikemen Muscle, others) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Helmer) *''Yumeria'' (Ishikari-sensei) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Hideo Izayoi) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (Mike) *''Zipang'' (Yosuke Kadomatsu) OVA *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation'' (Rätsel Feinschmecker) *''Saint Seiya'' (Basilisk Sylphid) *''Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS'' (Kurogane) *''Tsubasa Shunraiki'' (Kurogane) Movie *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Wakkein) *''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space'' (Wakkein) *''Tsubasa Chronicle: Torikago no Kuni no Himegimi'' (Kurogane) Game *''Air Ranger: Rescue Helicopter'' (Bob) *''Aoi Namida'' (Kyotaro Kashiwagi) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (Japanese port) (General Shepherd) *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' & Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Julius Belmont) *''Dynasty Warriors'' series (Lu Bu, Huang Gai) *''Fate/stay night Realta Nua'' (True Assassin) *''Genso Suikoden Tierkreis'' (Diulf) *''Grandia Xtreme'' (Shade) *''Gyakuten Saiban 3'' (Godot / Diego Armando) *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Leone Abbacchio) *''Legend of Heroes VI (Eiyuu Densetsu VI): Sora no Kiseki SC'' (Zin Vathek) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (Instructor) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (Colonel Skowronski) *''Mega Man Zero'' series (Phantom) *''Mega Man ZX'' series (Model P) *''Namco x Capcom'' (Bravoman) *''Sengoku Basara 3'' (Tachibana Muneshige) *''Shining Wind'' (Rouen) *''Star Fox: Assault'' (Panther Caluroso) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Elzam V. Branstein / Rätsel Feinschmecker, Muge Zorbados, Harry Ord, Giganos grunt pilot, Zarios, Wakkein, Zakron, Guardian Angel, Eizel Granata, Hyakki grunt pilot) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Panther Caluroso) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Ed Curtis) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Efreet) *''Tekken 4, ''5, and 6 (Kazuya Mishima) *''Muv-Luv'' (Genjousai Tamase) Dubbing *''Chaotic'' (Codemaster Hotekk) Tokusatsu *''Kyuukyuu GoGoFive the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior (Golomois) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Nabokov, Master Hunter) *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' (Shuten) *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (Bakudandelion) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (Doggy Krugger / DekaMaster) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (Warrior Hades God Ifrit) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Dorou) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Okakurage, Happouzu) *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' (Go-Jiino-Da) *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (Kraken Imagin) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (Schwarian) **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (Kamen Rider 1) *''B-Fighter Kabuto'' (Descorpion) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger''(Engine Banki) References External links *Tetsu Inada at Aoni Production (Japanese) * *Tetsu Inada at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:People from Hachiōji Category:Japanese voice actors ar:تِتسو إينادا fr:Tetsu Inada ko:이나다 데쓰 id:Tetsu Inada it:Tetsu Inada ja:稲田徹 zh:稻田徹